Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back
Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (Japanese: クラッシュ・バンディクー2 コルテックスの逆襲!) is a platform game and the sequel to Crash Bandicoot. It was developed by Naughty Dog for the PlayStation and released in the United States of America on the Halloween of 1997. It was also released on the PlayStation Network for download so it can be played on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable. Taking place in and around N. Sanity Island, Crash Bandicoot 2 follows the anthropomorphic bandicoot Crash. Crash is abducted by the series villain Doctor Neo Cortex, who has apparently turned over a new leaf and is now willing to save the world. Crash is then thrust into several parts of N. Sanity Island in order to gather Crystals and allow Cortex to contain the power of the upcoming planetary alignment and keep the planet from being destroyed. He is joined by Coco, his sister , who is suspicious of Cortex's true intentions, and partially by Dr. Nitrus Brio, who tries to convince Crash to gather Gems instead of Crystals, in hope of destroying his arch-enemy Cortex. Story Taking place right after the previous game's events, in which Crash fights Cortex on top of an Airship, Cortex is defeated, and the rocketsled he was standing on explodes! Cortex falls to the ground, and he lands in a mine, where he discovers a large Crystal, and has a flash of inspiration. One year later, he is seen in a space station, being told by his new assistant Dr. N. Gin that to harness the Master Crystal's power, he will require an additional 25 "Slave Crystals", which are scattered across the Earth. Cortex then abducts Crash (while he is searching for a spare battery for Coco's laptop) and persuades him to gather the Slave Crystals, telling him that he will use them to harness the power of the aligned planets and prevent Earth from certain doom. Throughout his quest, Crash is contacted by his sister Coco, who is continuously searching into Cortex's scheme and trying to figure out what Cortex is really using the Crystals for, as well as Cortex's former assistant, Dr. Nitrus Brio, who tells Crash that if he truly wants to save the world, he must collect Gems instead of Crystals, but then Brio may use the Gems to destroy Cortex, who took credit for Brio's creation of the Evolvo-Ray. He is also Crash's primary opposing force, claiming to use all of his strength to prevent him from gathering crystals. At the end, when all of the Crystals are collected, Coco reveals that Cortex actually intends to harness the force of the Crystals to turn every single creature on Earth into Cortex's mindless slaves with his new and improved Cortex Vortex, and Crash defeats Cortex once again, banishing him deep into space, but leaving his space station operational. After Crash gathers all 42 Gems, N. Brio uses the Gems to destroy Cortex's space station with a laser beam, leaving the station in space untill it crashes into a mysterious temple on earth. Intro Story The Intro can be viewed here. Ending Story The ending can be viewed here. 100% Ending Story The 100% ending can be viewed here . Game Crash Bandicoot 2's game play is largely similar to that of the original. However, there are some differences. Players make their way through a limited environment whilst breaking of crates, each of which containing some kind of bonus. Breaking all of a level's crates earns the player that level's clear gem. The player can collect additional clear and colored gems by finding and touching them. Colored gems activate secret areas. If a player collects all of the gems in the game, the secret ending is activated. Crash has several moves: jump, spin attack, body slam, slide, duck, crawl, and an extra-high jump performed by sliding or ducking and then jumping. Stepping on a question-mark platform/trap door takes Crash to a bonus level. Going to special locations, where something is somehow out of place, brings Crash to one of five secret levels. Also, if the player manages to reach a certain point in some levels without losing a single life, the player can hop onto a platform with a Skull and Crossbones logo on it. This takes Crash to another path in the level of the main path and contains boxes and other secrets one might notice not being found on the main path. Warp Room & Levels There are six warp rooms, twenty-five main levels, five boss arenas, a bonus warp room with five more levels and two secret levels. (Boss fights are in bold) Level themes Jungle Levels similar to the jungle/forest/beach levels of the first Crash Bandicoot game. The final two take place in the dark, with Crash using a firefly to see. This element was later reused in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped in Bug Lite. *Intro/Demo *1. Turtle Woods *4. The Pits *23. Night Fight *27. Totally Fly Snow Levels that take place in the snow. Parts of it contain ice, in which when Crash walks on it, he gently slides while standing. The first part of these levels is 3D walking forward gameplay, which second part is side scrolling, and the final part returns to 3D gameplay, similar to the future levels of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *2. Snow Go *6. Snow Biz *18. Cold Hard Crash Stream Swamp levels just like the ones from the first game, except with more enemies and detail. *3. Hang Eight *7. Air Crash *11. Plant Food Chase Like the chase levels of the first game, except in a snowy region. The final level (Un-Bearable) of this type involves Crash being chased by a giant polar bear, and for part of the level while riding Polar. *5. Crash Dash *9. Crash Crush *15. Un-Bearable Polar In these levels Crash rides Polar in a similar fashion to the levels with the hog in the first Crash game and the levels in ancient China with Pura in Crash 3. Some of the ice elements of the snow levels have been incorporated in these levels. *8. Bear It *13. Bear Down *15. Un-Bearable (Last quarter of the level) *26. Totally Bear Sewer These levels are set in sewers, in which Crash must avoid cleaning robots, lab assistants, and mutated animals. On some of these levels, there is a part where Crash hangs from metal wires. This reused in the Arabian levels of Crash 3. *10. The Eel Deal *12. Sewer or Later *16. Hangin' Out Ruins These levels take place in ancient ruins, with thin platforms that break often. Similar to the Arabian levels of Crash 3. *14. Road to Ruin *19. Ruination Mountains These levels take place in a mountainous region, filled with bees, bullet spitting Venus Fly Traps, and lumberjacks. In these levels Crash can dig into some parts of the ground (in a style similar to Bugs Bunny's) to avoid bees. *17. Diggin' It *20. Bee-Having Mechanics These levels put Crash in a futuristic factory-esque region. He faces robots and machines while making his way through the levels. *21. Piston It Away *25. Spaced Out Jetpack In these levels Crash flies around in a jetpack. This style of level was not used again in later games. *22. Rock It *24. Pack Attack Boss-stages There are 5 boss levels. *Boss 1. Ripper Roo - Fought on a platform surrounded by rivers. (most likely in the same area as the stream levels) *Boss 2. Komodo Brothers - Fought in a circus tent. *Boss 3. Tiny Tiger - Fought in a futuristic lab. *Boss 4. Dr. N. Gin - Fought in a space port. *Boss 5. Dr. Neo Cortex - Fought in an asteroid tube in space. Controls Normal Directional buttons: Move X: Jump O or R1: Crouch / Crawl Square: Spin Triangle: View Inventory Directional buttons + O: Slide X + O or R1: Body Slam O or R1 + X: High Jump Directional buttons + O + X: Long Jump O or R1+ X +Square: Very High / Long Jump Jet-ski Directional buttons: Move X: Speed Boost Bear West directional button: Move left East directional button: Move right X: Jump O: Speed Boost O + X: Long Jump Hanging from meshes Directional buttons: Move X: Let go of meshes Square: Spin * O: Legs Up * If the control was marked with * it completely stops you from moving Jet Pack Directional buttons: Move(vertical controls are inverted) X or L1: Move forward Square: Spin O or R1: Move backward Digging Square: Dive under (When on pink coloured ground) Directional buttons: Move X: Jump out Others Directional buttons (If you are on a select screen): Select X (If you are on a select screen): Confirm Triangle: Show Progress Start: Resume / Pause Game Easter Egg:In Warp Room 2, Belly Slam on Polar and you'll get lifes. Trivia *You can choose to fight bosses again. On the platform in the middle of the Warp Room and press up while holding triangle then you'll be fighting the boss. *In the NTSC version of this game Tiny Tiger was misspelled as Taz Tiger in the pause screen. This was fixed in the PAL and Japanese versions. This is thought to be a prototype name that wasn't removed. *The secret Warp Room is made of the ruins of Cortex Castle. The castle was destroyed in Crash Bandicoot (Game) , as it is seen as being on fire during the last boss fight. N. Brio uses it as the base for his laser beam. *The secret Warp Room also contains the 3D models of the first two islands in Crash Bandicoot, although they cannot be seen clearly if a portal has already appeared in front of it.(The third island cannot be seen since presumably, you are already on it) *Each Warp Room (except for the sixth one) is based off of different level designs. Warp Room 1 is based off of ''Turtle Woods'', and all of the forest levels. Warp Room 2 is based off of ''Snow Biz'' and all the snow levels. Warp Room 3 is based off of Sewer or Later and the sewer levels. Warp Room 4 is based off of Ruinaton and the ruin levels. Warp Room 5 is based off of all it's levels except for Night Flight. *This game introduced nitro crates to the series. *During Nitrous Brio Holograms remixs of the Nitrous Brio boss fight theme from Crash Bandicoot can be heard. *A slight goof, regarding Crash's burning animation, involves Crash briefly turning into his Crash Bandicoot model before being reduced to cinders. This odd glitch also happens in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Strangly the secret Warp Room almost looks like the Time Twister from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Here's a way to get Cortex mad at you play any of the levels in the first Warp Room and don't get the Crystal. When you return Cortex will appear slightly annoyed do this a couple more times and Cortex will get angry. *In the Intro for Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped you can see Crash's, strangely bigger, old surfboard hanging on the wall. **His surfboard probably is so big that it is the size of Crash himself, most likely hindering him from riding it. Images 2176de518b.jpg|Crash in his space suit Old Crash Bandicoot by carola j.jpg|Crash Bandicoot in Cortex Strikes Back Crash bandicoot by doctor g-d311yzf.png|The end of "The Crash Dance" Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot games Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category: Naughty Dog Games